Optimal utilization of nonhuman primates for biodefense and emerging pathogens research requires a facility where animals are housed in appropriate biocontainment and research personnel experienced in the methodologies required for infectious disease research and vaccine development. The non-human primate (NHP) Core at the University of Maryland, Baltimore will provide state-of-the-art animal biosafety levels (ABSL) 2 and 3 facilities for biodefense research using nonhuman primates. Currently, our facilities support projects aimed at developing vaccines against anthrax, smallpox and S. dysenteriae 1 vaccines. These projects use NHPs as animal models for studying disease pathogenesis and testing vaccine efficacy and safety. Our facilities fully support biohazard research at ABSL-2 and 3 levels and meet all NIH/CDC guidelines. Our expert personnel will provide consultation services to investigators planning to use the NHP core for biohazard studies. We will make available our extensive experience in the utilization of NHPs for pathogenesis research and vaccine development for various CDC category A, B and C agents. Hence, the NHP core will be a very important component to support proposals aimed at developing innovative therapeutics against bioterrorism agents.